minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
F a d e
Chapter 1 "And then...he said...Die in the game and die in real life!" I snickered at willows little story, "oh boo its just Minecraft, what could happen?" I remarked. "Fine! if its so fake then you play the mod yourself!" she yelled back at me, almost as if she was serious, "Oh sure, it's going to be super scary!" I snickered, noticing she could obviously tell the sarcasm in my voice, she handed me a small piece of paper with a website link before smirking and replying "good luck" before promptly grumpily marching out of the room. I looked up the link on my laptop, after deciding to ignore willows little tantrum and see what this stupid mod is. Eventually the site loaded, all that was on it was a text saying: MINECRAFT MOD, DO NOT DOWNLOAD. Along with a large download button, i laughed, if it says do not download why did they make this site? I clicked the download button and opened my game, wondering what the mod would do. The game started, but instead of it being colorful and cheery it was faded and pale. Seeming empty and depressed. Chapter 2 I clicked create new world and tried to name it, though it wasn't nameable. I clicked create to play it and spawned in the world, it seemed normal. Yet the world seemed extremely pale, eh it was just a mod, i didn't know what to expect. I walked around for a bit and went to kill an animal. Instead of it just turning to smoke the animal would turn into a completely black liquid, and then sink into the ground as the ground below it turned paler and darker. I wondered what would happen if the ground turned completely black.. I decided to Kill every creature i found, until the dark was almost completely black. Finally killing the last animal, The ground turned completely black. Chapter 3 After the ground turned completely black, my avatar was frozen. I tried to close out, but to no avail. The sky turned black, strangely enough the dark ground seemed to pull my own avatar down, my avatar was slowly turning black, almost as if being dragged to hell, strange. I tried to stop it with task manager, but nothing. "Ugh! F**king virus" i muttered. I tried to do anything but it was all stuck, almost like i was being stuck watching this, stupid hack. Eventually my avatar got dragged completely down, the computer shut itself off. After turning my laptop back on, It was just the blue screen of death, but instead of blue it was a pale gray and it read: P A L E C O L O R S. END I yelled at willow the next day for ruining my computer, "What? for me it didn't do that my laptop just shut off and turned right back on.. also... um.. i never gave you that note... The color in my face drained and my eyes turned wide. I have no idea what happend that day... But, if you ARE foolish enough to download that mod, then heh... have mercy. Category:Haunted File Category:Short Pastas Category:Mods